


Piece Of Wonderland

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cutesy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having some fun in the snow, Mizuki and Clear can't help but embrace each other and enjoy each other's warmth. But something's gotten into Clear who suddenly decides he wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece Of Wonderland

Mizuki smiled as he felt Clear hug him from behind. This was the fourth time this morning and no matter what Mizuki said he couldn't calm him down. Mizuki was going to be busy with Rib all day so Clear had made plans to spend the night at Noiz’s which meant it was the first night they wouldn't be together since Clear moved in.

He quickly turned around and pulled Clear into a close embrace, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “It’s alright, love. I’m going to miss you too but it’s only one night, alright?”

Clear held onto him tightly and nodded, “…I’m just going to miss you so much, Mizuki-san.”

“Mm, I know. But I promise we can spend the entire day together tomorrow and I’ll shower you with kisses and hold you close the entire time, alright?”

“…are you sure you don’t want me to help you fight?” Clear asked, sniffling softly.

He nodded, “I’m sorry, love. I know you’re strong but I’m always worried about you getting hurt,” he told him, softly brushing his fingers through Clear’s hair.

“But what if you get hurt, Mizuki-san? I won’t be there to protect you.”

He grinned, “You always say I’m tough and strong, remember? I’ll be alright so don’t worry. Just have fun today and I have Noiz’s number so I'll call you later and tell you goodnight.”

“Alright, Mizuki-san. You promise?”

“I promise,” he said, giving him a deep, lingering kiss, hearing him moan softly.

He gave Clear a few sweet kisses before covering his face in light pecks to make him giggle. He was glad to see a smile back on his face. Mizuki walked him downstairs to the door where they shared a few more drawn out kisses before he told Clear that he was going to be late if he stayed any longer.

They waved goodbye and headed in their separate directions.

                                                                                                                -----

The next day after winning his Rib fight, Mizuki headed toward the market district where he’d promised to meet Clear so they could go for a walk through the park together. There usually wasn’t that much snow in Midorijima but nearly eight inches had fallen overnight and he thought Clear might want to build some snowmen together. He was waiting on a bench near one of the shops when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

“Mizuki-san!!!”

He stood and turned to see Clear running down the sidewalk toward him, waving his arm wildly with a bright smile on his face.

Mizuki knew it was only one night but he had been so lonely it drove him crazy. There was no familiar poof of white hair in his face when he woke up and no one looking adorable in his kitchen, wearing a pink apron. It was incredibly…quiet and lonesome.

He laughed as Clear crashed into him, nearly knocking them both to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Mizuki’s waist and buried his face into his chest.

“I missed you so much, Mizuki-san!”

He grinned, hugging Clear back firmly, running his fingers through his poof of hair, “I missed you too, Clear. Did you have fun with Noiz?”

He drew his head back and nodded, “Sei–san was there too. We played a bunch of games and watched movies and ate pizza.”

Mizuki smiled, leaning forward to give him a kiss, “That does sound fun. I’m glad you had a good time, love.”

“I did but I still missed you, Mizuki-san. I woke up and you weren’t there to kiss me awake so I felt lonely.”

Mizuki nodded, covering his lips again, “Then I’ll just have to kiss you a bunch all day to make up for it.”

“Yes! That sounds perfect, Mizuki-san!”

He kept his arm firmly around Clear as they started walking and as promised continued giving him all sorts of kisses, hearing Clear giggle happily in response.  They walked past some more shops where Clear of course ran off when he saw something shiny. Mizuki eventually found him again a few minutes later, seeing his hands were already full of new treasures.

He took him to the park after and as soon as Clear saw the kids playing in the snow, he quickly grabbed Mizuki’s arm and asked if they could play too, already dragging him into the snow before he could even answer.

 

A few hours later, Mizuki collapsed exhausted on a pile of snow. They’d spent hours outside, having snowball fights, building snowmen and making snow angels. Aoba has been walking by too and joined in for awhile. Clear thought it was the cutest thing to watch Ren disappear under the drifts that were too high for him.

But now Mizuki could hardly feel anything since he was so numb from the cold and exhausted from playing all day. Clear suddenly pounced on top of him, smiling brightly.

“Does this mean I win, Mizuki-san?”

He nodded, reaching up to slid his arms around his lover, “What do you want your prize to be?”

“I want a kiss,” Clear said, closing his eyes as he awaited his reward.

Mizuki grinned and quickly rolled him over, hearing him laugh in surprise as he trapped Clear underneath him. He covered every inch of his face with sweet pecks before indulging him with his prize, giving him a deep kiss, eager to feel the heat of his mouth against his. He then loosened the scarf around Clear’s neck to run his lips there as well, hearing him gasp softly beneath him as he found the tender spot above his collarbone.

“Ah…Mizuki-san…we’re outside…” Clear said, as he gripped Mizuki’s coat.

“I know…” Mizuki told him, moving his lips across his throat, over his jaw and up to his lips again. He gave Clear a few more lingering kisses before finding the strength to pull away. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist much longer if he kept this up.

“Was that a good enough prize?”

Clear suddenly blushed, shaking his head softly, “I think you should give me more prizes when we get home.”

He grinned, “I think you’re right about that, love.”

Mizuki stood and held out his hand to help Clear stand up before he quickly knocked off the snow that had gotten all over him.

“Do you want to get some hot chocolate on the way home?” Mizuki asked.

Clear nodded and instantly reached for Mizuki’s hand to hold as they started walking, “That sounds nice, Mizuki-san.”

There was a café on the way back to his shop that he’d been to a few times so he figured they could stop there. He was eager to get something warm to drink. He whispered all sorts of sweet nothings to Clear the entire way. Mizuki could honestly never get tired of hearing his cute giggles. He placed their order once they got there and handed Clear his, smiling when he saw the whipped cream caught on his upper lip after he took the first drink.

Once they got back to his apartment he made sure to get Clear in the bath right away. He knew that Clear didn’t get cold but he felt like he’d be an awful person if he didn’t warm up his boyfriend after being outside in the subzero temperatures most of the day. He quickly got him into dry clothes and wrapped tightly in a blanket on the floor, nestled between his legs as they watched a movie on TV. He wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, considering he had his adorable lover in his arms with the nape of his neck open to being attacked by more of his kisses.

Clear snuggled back against him happily, occasionally looking up at the shelves Mizuki had put up for him. They were now filled with tons of his treasures. Not all of them fit like he suspected so Clear had spent an entire day picking and choosing between his favorites. It was one of the most adorable things Mizuki had ever seen.

“I’m really happy we’re living together now, Mizuki-san.”

“Me too,” Mizuki told him, embracing him closer, “nothing makes me happier than having you to come home to.”

Clear turned and buried his head into his chest, “Does that mean we don’t have any more secrets between each other, Mizuki-san?”

“Hm, well that depends if there’s anything else you want to know about me, Clear.  I’ll tell you anything.”

“I was actually wondering about something…Mizuki-san,” he said, drawing back and reaching toward his neck, where Mizuki’s skin was scarred.

It was where the tattoo from Morphine had been. He’d gotten it removed a little while after he’d gotten out of the hospital and now there was a small faded white scar left there.

Mizuki tried his best to explain to him what happened since a lot of it he couldn’t remember. He had to rely on what others had told him. But he told him all about Morphine and what they’d done to his entire team. The look on Clear’s face when he mentioned he'd been in the hospital for months broke his heart.

“…I wish I knew Mizuki-san then. I would have been at the hospital every single day. I never would have left your side,” he said, snuggling back into him and gripping his shirt tightly.

“I know,” Mizuki told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “it’s alright, love. I’m thankful to have you now. You make it feel like those times never even existed.”

Clear suddenly started to nuzzle his chest and neck, decorating his skin with soft kisses.

“C-clear?”

“…I want to have sex with Mizuki-san,” he mumbled softly before turning around and drawing himself onto Mizuki’s lap, starting to run his lips across his face.

“…then we should…go to the bedroom,” Mizuki told him, trying to remain calm as his adorable lover continued showering him with kisses.

He quickly stood, holding onto Clear who was still firmly wrapped around his waist and somehow managed to continue kissing him the entire time he carried him back to the bedroom, settling onto the bed with him.

“Mm, Mizuki-san…why don’t we ever do it anywhere else?” Clear asked, looking at him curiously.

“I like making sure you’re comfortable,” he responded, caressing Clear’s cheek gently, “but we can try making love somewhere else if you want.”

“I want to do it with you everywhere,” he said, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

He shook his head, sliding his arms around Clear’s waist, “You’re really something else.”

Mizuki never had Clear on top of him before and he had to admit that he liked it. Seeing his cute lover, straddling him with that adorably flushed face was almost more than he could take. They exchanged more sweet kisses before he felt Clear’s impatience of wanting to go further. He parted his mouth so their tongues could wrestle together, hearing his cute moans quickly follow. Mizuki reached between them and undid the buttons of his shirt, quickly getting it off so he could run his hands over Clear’s chest and back, before moving down to his boxers and pushing them down across his hips so he could squeeze Clear’s ass with his hands.

He felt Clear’s fingers shaking as he reached down and pulled Mizuki’s shirt off over his head before reaching down toward his belt.

“…I want to do this for Mizuki-san…” he said, looking at him timidly.

“I want to do it for you too. So how about we do it together?”

“Huh? How do we do that?” he asked.

“Well, um, if I take the rest of my clothes off and you turn around we can both make each other feel good.”

Clear pulled back and blushed, “That sounds embarrassing, Mizuki-san!”

He grinned, “It’s alright, love. I’m the only one here.”

“That’s why it’s embarrassing!”

Mizuki sat up and drew him close, giving him a quick peck, “Then we can be embarrassed together.”

He nodded, “Alright, Mizuki-san…”

Clear climbed off him and he shed the rest of his clothes as fast as he could before laying back on the bed. Clear timidly climbed on top of him again facing the opposite direction, this time settling his knees beside Mizuki’s shoulders so his ass was situated over his face. Mizuki quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to either one of his cheeks. He’d always loved Clear’s butt.

He lowered his attention to Clear’s already pending erection and licked the tip, hearing Clear gasp quietly in surprise.

“Ah…Mizuki-san…”

He quickly took Clears' cock in his mouth and began sucking and running his tongue over his length while holding his hips with his hands. Mizuki felt the warmth of Clear’s mouth settle on his own cock and he trembled in response. He tried focusing on pleasuring Clear, ignoring how good he already felt just by feeling the heat of Clear’s mouth on him. He continued sucking liberally, feeling the precum smearing over his skin as it mixed with his saliva. Mizuki drew back and kissed his way across Clear’s ass until he reached his sensitive area, licking it fervently, hearing Clear moan loudly in response.

“M-izuki-san! Not there…”

He lifted his hand to his hard on and began rubbing it at the same time, feeling Clear arch his back and whine softly.

“…both places…Mizuki-san…ah!”

He could hear the shuddering moans coming from his lover and sped up his movement, eager to hear more. Mizuki could feel him trembling and could tell he was getting close. He felt Clear’s fingers settle back around his cock, apparently not giving up on making him feel good as well. Mizuki spread his cheeks further with his hands so he was able to enter him more, hearing the pleasure Clear was feeling course through him as he cried out loudly.

“A-ah! Mizuki-san! I can’t…hold it anymore…!”

Mizuki lowered his attention back to his cock, licking at the sensitive slit, hearing Clear gasp and feeling his hand cease movement as he came with a quivering cry.

He swallowed it as he felt a wave of pleasure run through his own body.

“Ah…Mizuki-san...came too?”

He quickly reached up to cover his face, mortified. Clear's hand and mouth had stimulated him quite a bit but in the end he’d come just from hearing his lover’s moans and cries. It was so embarrassing.

Clear suddenly turned around, straddling him in the same position from before. Mizuki pushed aside his embarrassment and sat up, brushing a hand over his blushing cheek, “What is it, love?”

“Um, well…it’s just…I want to do it this way this time.”

Mizuki stared at him unblinking for a moment realizing Clear meant he wanted to be on top of him as they had sex. He’d always wanted to see his lover above him as he thrusted into him but he never wanted to ask Clear to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Is that not alright, Mizuki-san?” he asked, looking down shyly.

“No, it’s fine! I was just…surprised,” he told Clear before sliding his arms snugly around his waist, drawing him close, “this is definitely alright.”

He started running open mouthed kisses across his neck and chest, sucking softly at Clear’s nipples and at the place above his collarbone, feeling him already beginning to tremble and moan softly in his arms.

Mizuki reached down toward the bedside table, into the drawer, feeling around for the bottle of lube he kept there. He popped open the lid and squirted some onto his fingers before bringing them back to Clear's sensitive area, rubbing it softly first before sliding one lubed finger in.

“Ah…Mizuki-san…” Clear started, burying his face into his shoulder to stifle his moans.

Clear was already a little loose from earlier so his first finger slid it rather easily. He added the second one a few moments later and felt Clear beginning to shake harder, wrapping his arms tightly around Mizuki’s waist to keep still. He continued thrusting his fingers in gently, moving a little deeper each time until he found the place that made Clear whine pleasurably.

“Does it feel good there?” he asked.

“Y-yes…it feels…so good,” Clear managed with a ragged voice.

He quickened his pace, hitting the same spot each time until Clear suddenly drew back to look at him, his face even redder than before with eyes filled with impatience.

“Th-that’s enough Mizuki-san!...I’m ready...”

Mizuki nodded, leaning forward to peck his lips, “Alright…please tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“Ah, yes. Please, Mizuki-san….”

He reached down for his cock, positioning it with Clear’s entrance, “Now slowly lower your hips, Clear.”

Mizuki watched his lovers’ face as he lowered onto his cock and saw it quickly fill with pleasure. He tightened his arms around his waist and kept his gaze on Clear whose expression alone was making him far too excited. Clear moved slowly at first but eventually got use to the position and started rocking his hips faster, moaning deeply each time.

“I love you…” he whispered before burying his face into his chest, overcome by the pleasure coursing through him.

“Ah! I-love you too…Mizuki-san!”

Clear suddenly picked up his pace, moving faster each time and moaning louder with each thrust until he came to an abrupt stop.

“Mizuki-san…it feels too good…I can’t…”

He nodded, understanding what he meant. He quickly rolled Clear over and pinned him against the bed, instantly starting to move his hips and thrust into his lover who was laying beneath him with an flushed expression. He aimed for Clear’s sensitive place and tried to hit it each time, feeling Clear tighten his knees around his waist and grip his shoulders as he moaned fervidly with each movement.

“Miz-ah! I’m going to…!”

Mizuki leaned down to cover his lips, tangling their tongues together and listening to the cute stifled moans.

He felt the pleasure fill his hips as he came too, climaxing at the same time with Clear. He rolled of him a moment later and waited for their breathing to settle before he leaned back over to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Clear…I’m sorry. I forgot to put on a condom. I didn't mean to…”

“It’s alright, Mizuki-san. It doesn't feel that uncomfortable.”

He nodded, caressing his cheek gently and smiling, “That felt really good, love. How did you feel?”

“I think it felt too good,” Clear said blushing brightly.

Mizuki grinned, kissing the tip of his nose, “Mm, that’s alright. As long as it wasn't uncomfortable.”

“It always feels good, silly."

Mizuki was thankful about that. He gave him a sweet, lingering kiss before he stood and brought Clear to the shower so they could rinse off everything. He knew how weird it must feel to have…well, that inside of him.

He got Clear snuggled under the sheets and went to make them some tea. It was still a little early and they usually had some together before they went to sleep anyways. He crawled in beside Clear who quickly cuddled up to his chest with his cup in hand.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’m fine, Mizuki-san. You don’t have to worry so much. I really do feel good when we do it.”

He nodded, settling his arms around him, “I’m glad to hear that.”

They finished their tea and he wrapped Clear in his embrace to bring him close as they were preparing to go to sleep for the night.

“What do you want to do tomorrow, Mizuki-san?”

“Mm, I’m sorry, Clear. I have to work tomorrow,” Mizuki apologized, softly kissing his cheek, “why don’t you come down with me? I know everyone likes seeing you work around the shop. Not to mention how adorable you look walking around in your apron.”

He giggled, burying his face into Mizuki’s chest, “That sounds fun.”

“I love you, Clear,” he whispered, squeezing him closer and burying his face into the familiar poof of hair.

“I love you too, Mizuki-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this part took so long to upload! I've been having some serious writer's block when it comes to this series. I was also in the mood to write some smut so sorry if this was different from past chapters. The next part should be up sooner than this one was.  
> I hope you liked it as usual. :)


End file.
